Dragon's Soul
by hypergeek21
Summary: In the great purge Uther thought he had killed all the dragons, except for one who was imprisoned deep within his castle. What if a dragon had escaped? This follows the story of a girl, with a Dragon's Soul   and I'm not the best at summaries .
1. Preface

**A/N: It's set around pre- Merlin series and then through it. It doesn't have many main characters in it apart from 'The Great Dragon'****, although I plan to but some in later, maybe. **

**Disclaimer: As much as I would love to have created Merlin I didn't and this means I don't own any of the characters about from the ones I have created myself.**

**Please enjoy...**

* * *

><p><span>Preface<span>

_Many years ago, after the time of the great purge only two of the mighty dragons remained. Uther in his foolishness knew only of one of them- The Great Dragon. This dragon, who was imprisoned in the depth of his castle, also believed that he was the last of his kind as his only kin had been mortally wounded in the battle. _

_Unusual as this was, he was wrong; the dragon (named Ladgon) had managed to escape and was recovering near a village far away from Camelot. She was discovered by a farmer and his wife who cared and tended to the dragon. They were kind, simple people but had endured great suffering in many raids. One day they came to the dragon with their only child who was deathly ill. Medicine and money could do no more for her so they begged the dragon to save their child using magic- even though they knew anyone consulting with magic would be killed._

_At first Ladgon was resistant, she was still weak and she knew that she would never regain all her former strength. Other villagers heard the roar of the great dragon hiding in the woods and word soon reached the king. Uther called upon the knights of the realm and sent them to destroy it. With the knight marching on the village, her parents tried again, bringing the child to the dragon and even in her fragile state Ladgon could feel a deep stirring of magic within the child._

_This was magnified when the child held out a small hand and touched the dragon. With the knowledge that the king's men were coming made the dragon decide she had to do. She knew that she could not fight the knights again so instead transferred her powers and her life to the small child. Ladgon gave her life in exchange for the child's and as she did so she swore that she would have her revenge on Uther Pendragon._

_The child recovered but her parents noticed something strange about her. Her magic had been magnified by the combination of the dragons. Her parents named her Ygraine Neve Ladgon after the past Queen, her mother and the dragon. The other villagers began to get suspicious and it caused the family to, in the dead of night, run from their home town to protect their daughter. _

_They lived for many years in this manor until something happened on Ygraine's sixth birthday. She created butterflies from fire and once again the small family had to leave. This is how Ygraine grew up- running. This is until one day she stumbled upon a cave under the King's castle containing The Great Dragon…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Let me know what you think, if you want to off course...<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

Dragon's Soul: Chapter 1

Ygraine was woken by the light of the moon peering through the gaps left by the trees. In the distance she heard men and amour crashing through the bushes somewhere behind her. Rapidly she gathered her blankets and stuffed them roughly into her bag. Pulling the bag onto her shoulders she sped off into the darkness away from the torches and swords.

She ran faster than she had ever run before. She didn't care where she was going, she was just running. Leaving everything behind… She had done it again, there was no way of controlling it and that meant she had to leave. She had begun to makes friends but she knew that her secret couldn't be kept. Not when she had no power over it.

In her mind she knew where she was heading- Camelot. It was something she had learnt when playing hide-and-seek; hide were the person looking for you thinks you are least likely to be. Just like hiding in plain sight.

"The dogs have picked up her trail."

Ygraine's heart leapt to her mouth. Adrenaline and magic was pumping round her body, getting her ready to fight them if the men came to close. As she was running and looking over her shoulder, she didn't see the fallen tree that blocked her path.

Crashing to the ground she scrambled around, trying to pull herself up again. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a dog approaching, closely followed by a man brandishing a sword.

"Quick!" he shouted. "Over here. I have her!"

He pushed his sword up against Ygraine's panting chest. She didn't move, instead she closed her eyes and when she opened them they flashed golden. The other bandits didn't see what happened; they only saw the first man flying through the air followed by the dog.

Guards covered every wall of the castle; there was no way she was going to get in the main entrance, especially not at night. Her eyes scanned the walls lit by the moon. She saw a cave, far from the main entrance. A branch snapping behind her made her spurt towards it. She knew that the bandits following her wouldn't follow her into Camelot. She hoped that they weren't that stupid.

As she peered into the mouth of the cave Ygraine couldn't see a thing. Taking a deep breath she edged inside and let the magic within her reach her finger tips. Concentrating hard she cast a white orb that hung above her right shoulder. She took a final look behind her before darting into the darkness.

After a few minutes of aimlessly walking she decided that if she went any further she would get lost and be unable to get out of the cave. This thought made her settle down on the floor. Tired from her run she easily fell asleep. 

"Ygraine"

A deep voice called her name and woke Ygraine from her light sleep. Her light was still glowing, just not as brightly. She let her magic fill her again, just in case she needed it.

"Ygraine", the voice called again.

"Hello. Who is there?" She called back.

"Ha! Come and see young one."

The voice seemed to be coming from a ledge below her. Cautiously she moved towards it and before she reached the edge something flew over her and the force of it threw her backwards. Magic was causing her senses to tingle. She knew that there was something magical here and it was calling for her.

"Where are you? Who are you?" she called into the darkness. She was trying to contain her magic but it was flying around the cave. Looking down at her hands she saw that they were glowing orange, as if they were on fire. She fell to her knees and pressed them deep into the ground. They scorched the floor beneath her. She felt tears streaming from her eyes. Why couldn't she control this?

Out of nowhere a dragon landed in front of her. His scales gleamed in the light and his eyes glowed golden which showed Ygraine the power he held within. In his presence her hands returned to normal. She looked deep into his eyes.

"You are a dragon."

The dragon smiled then said, "That I am, you are very observant."

"I thought all the dragons were killed during the great purge." Ygraine panted. She was pleased and amazed that her hands had returned to normal. She stood up as the dragon spoke.

"I am the only one that remains. I am almost like you and I sense that you are not in control of you magic. "

"I didn't know that people who had magic were like dragons… You're right, I do not know how. It is too much for me to contain."

"I understand young one, but I sense you have had a tiresome journey and for now you must rest."

The dragon had a compassionate look in his eyes. Ygraine nodded and lay down. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the dragon move to fly away. Sitting up quickly she said, "Please dragon, stay with me. I know that is an odd request but I do not want to be alone this night."

The dragon contemplated her request for a moment then returned to her side a curled himself into a ball beside her. He watched as she fell into a peaceful sleep. There was something about this child. She was young in years but it seemed as if she carried a great burden.

Ygraine's back hurt from sleeping on the hard ground. Rubbing her eyes she woke to find the great dragon looming over her, a confused look on his face.

"Good morning."

"Hello again Ygraine- I trust you are well rested."

Ygraine replied by nodding and then rolled up her blankets to form a bundle of bedding. She stopped when she noticed that the dragon was still staring at her. Half-afraid, half-determined she stared back into his golden eyes.

"What is my name Young One?" The dragon asked softly, maintaining eye contact.

Ygraine found that the answer came to her even when she hadn't thought she knew it.

"Kilgharrah is your name. Wait- how did I know that?"

"You are correct young one. I can't see your name; all I know is that it is Ygraine after the past queen."

"You didn't answer my question."

The dragon's reply had hurt and anger hidden within his words, "I did not answer because I do not know."

"Oh. Sorry. My name is Ygraine Neve Ladgon."

Kilgharrah paused before he said, "I had kin called Ladgon."

Ygraine could hear sorrow in his voice. "I was named after a dragon called Ladgon. My parents told me so. She came to our village after she was attacked by Uther's knights. My parents said she gave her life for mine. I was deathly ill and she was dying so she saved me."

"That is why you feel so familiar."

Ygraine could sense that he was keeping something from her. Through the entire conversation the dragon had not broken his eye contact with her until now. He looked down at his feet as if seeing something that wasn't there. Ygraine followed his gaze but saw nothing.

"Well Young One, I feel that our destinies are intertwined. How would you like me to teach you how to control your magic?"

Ygraine looked up again. Softly she said with a smile, "I would like that very much." 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Focus, that's good. Now try again Ygraine."

Ygraine closed her eyes tight, trying to focus her energy through her hands and heal the rabbit in her hands. She'd felt bad about hurting the animal but if she could heal it then it would make it sort of alright.

"_Gehæle_",she breathed_, _focusing as hard as she could on the rabbit in her hands. Her eyes glowed gold and she felt the magic flow through her and into the creature.

The rabbit twitched which made Ygraine drop it in shock. She watched as it disappeared into the darkness. A smile cracked across her face as she instinctively looked up at the dragon. Ygraine could see that even though he wasn't smiling, he looked proud.

It had been four years since Ygraine and Kilgharrah had met. Since this meeting they had become close, almost like father and daughter- although, that would be odd as it was a relationship between a dragon and a human.

"I am proud Young One. You have learnt many things in these and I have seen you develop into a great young woman."

"Thank you Kilgharrah", said Ygraine, her cheeks beginning to flush. She glanced to the entrance of the cave. "I must go. It is nearly morning and I have duties that I must attend to."

"Be save Young One and return soon. After all, I have nothing else to do", his voice echoed around the cave as he took off and disappeared out of sight.

Ygraine moved towards a ledge deep within the cave. A few years ago, whilst exploring the caves, she had spotted a doorway in the rock. When she followed it, she found that it led to a deep part of the dungeons but it meant that she would be able to come and go from the cave to the castle whenever she wanted to.

She also found that she couldn't survive in secret as the food she tried to grow died and this meant she had to earn money for food. After all, dragons could go a long time without food and humans couldn't. When she was fourteen she had ventured up to the castle (she stole food before hand- being magical is wasn't too hard) and was given a job as a messenger girl. She liked it as it meant that she could go wherever she pleased within the castle without anyone asking questions.

Walking along a nameless corridor she saw the sun was glaring through the pillars of the inner courtyard. It was early in the morning and not many people were around; just a few maids. A gurgling noise from her stomach told her that she was hungry so decided to make a detour to the kitchens.

"Mornin' all", Ygraine cried cheerfully as she pushed open the doors and entered the kitchen.

"G'morning Ygraine", a cheery voice replied. The kitchen boy Clive looked up from the potatoes he was peeling and smiled as she leant against the counter. "An' how are you this morning?"

"I fine thanks Clive. How's your family?"

"Well. Thanks."

He just smiled at her again and she awkwardly smiled back. They stood like this for a few moments until the head chef Marco bustled into the kitchen complaining about how much food the young Prince was eating and how the King wanted a huge feast for when the Lady Helen's performance.

"I must go. See you later". Ygraine snatched a piece of bread and a chunk of cheese and almost put it back when Marco glared at her. Clive looked up again and asked, "Hey Ygraine. Can I meet you for lunch?"

She bit off part of the cheese and chewed it before answering, "That would be great. See you later Clive."

She had just about finished eating the cheese and had taken a large bite from the bread when she reached her post. She was stationed outside one of the King's many chambers so that if an important message needed to be carried she could take it. Gazing out of the window she could see a huge crowd gathering below in the courtyard. Walking over to the window she looked down on the scene.

A platform had been built and a man was being lead towards it; men with drums were playing to the rhythm of a heartbeat. Ygraine knew what was happening but as it unfolded in front of her eyes she found that she couldn't tear them away. Quietly she sat down on the ledge to get a better view of what was going on.

The drums stopped and everyone's heads turned up to a balcony that Ygraine couldn't quite see. She heard King Uther saying something about sorcery and how that man was guilty of it. She felt sorry; after all it could have been her. Stood looking down at all the faces who wanted her kind to die because of what she was, because of what she could do. She felt sick and couldn't watch as the swift axe movement ended another life.

Ygraine wasn't fully listening when the King talked about another grand feast to celebrate the eradication of magic. She didn't look back until she heard the gasps coming from below. Glancing down she saw an old woman parting the crowd. She was screaming about her son (who was the man who'd just been killed) and how she was going to get her revenge- "_An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son._" As the woman disappeared in a gust of smoke the only thought in Ygraine's mind was, "I want to learn how to do that."

Ygraine was running, she had to get a message from a Lady staying in the west wing to a Lord in the east. She was moving so fast that she rounded the corner without looking and crashed into someone moving in the opposite direction.

"Oh, sorry", they said simultaneously.

Ygraine looked up shyly, peering at him from beneath her hair, taking in his appearance as he did the same. He was tall and slim with a mop of black hair sat on top of his head. She saw how his ears stuck out only slightly making him look sweet. There was something about his eyes that Ygraine saw when they caught each other's gaze. They were deep blue in colour but she could sense something else; as if he had a secret that his eyes could tell her.

She was shorter than him with sun-blonde hair that fell loosely around her face. He saw how she nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. They stood for a moment merely gazing into each other's eyes. He saw how they were blue as sapphires and reflected everything she saw- which at the moment was him.

"Hi", he muttered at her. "I'm Merlin." He held out his hand.

Ygraine shock it and replied, "Ygraine."

"Nice to meet you Ygraine, um... do you know where I could find the court physician; Gaius. It's just that I have no idea where I'm going. " He smiled as he spoke which made Ygraine smile; the urgent message was quickly forgotten.

"Sure, Gauis' chambers are this way. Follow me."

Merlin fell into step, just slightly behind Ygraine, as she led him down a maze of corridors. Merlin made a mental note to try and memorise the route.

"What brings you to Camelot?" Ygraine asked as she tucked another strand of hair behind her ear.

"I've come to stay with my Uncle. How long how you lived here? Are you a hand maid, or a messenger? Only, I would've thought that you would be a hand-maid, rather than a messenger."

Ygraine was slightly offended by that, but she didn't show it. "I began working here when I was fourteen. They didn't give me a job as a handmaid because I was too young. I came from a small village not too far from her; the other side of the forest in fact." She looked out of the window at the forest as if she were able to see her parents working the little farm they had.

"I come from a small village called Ealdor...with my mother. It's quite a walk from here as it's on the edge of the kingdom", he said matter-of-factly.

They rounded the corner and arrived at Gauis' chambers. Merlin thanked her and as she walked away she said, "If you're not busy, my friend and I are meeting up for lunch. We could show you around if you'd like."

"That would be great", he said. "Where can I meet you?"

"Meet us by the entrance; where you came into the castle. Do you know how to get there?" She rocked forward as she asked him and as Merlin answered she moved back to her original position.

"Great", he beamed, "See you later then", and knocking gently he entered the physicians chambers.

It was another hour of running all over the castle before she was allowed to have a break. Clive hadn't found any food so they decided they would take Merlin into the town to see what they could find or buy with their wages.

"Have you seen that new boy, Merlin?"

"Why are you so concerned Ygraine? You only met him this morning." Clive sounded annoyed but Ygraine didn't notice. At that moment she was too busy waving to summon Merlin over to where they were. At first he didn't spot them; he was busy taking in his surroundings. When he did he came bumbling over and nearly bumped into a maid going in the opposite direction.

"Hi Ygraine", then turning to Clive he said, "I'm Merlin." He held out his hand to him, whose hands were crossed firmly across his chest. Merlin's hand hung in the air awkwardly for a few moments before Clive snatched it and said gruffly, "Clive. I'm Clive."

"So what are we going to do?" Merlin asked looking back and forth between Ygraine and Clive.

"We were going to o down into the lower town", replied Ygraine, "come on, we'll look after you."

Clive and Merlin watched Ygraine's head bob away into the crowd heading away from the castle (she had gotten so far ahead that the boys had to jog to catch up with her. As the three of them walked- Ygraine in between them both- Clive was telling, mainly Ygraine, about what the head chef Marco had been making him do with all the preparations for Lady Helen's performance.

The baker's had only just opened when they reached it. With the money they had, Clive and Ygraine were able to but a loaf of bread which they split between them. Merlin and Ygraine listened, munching on the fresh bread as Clive continued to complain. The bells ringing brought them back to their senses. Ygraine looked at the sun; it was no longer overhead which meant it was time for Clive and her to get back to work. Saying their farewells to Merlin they began to run back to the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again :) Thanks for reading my story so far. Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review.<strong>


End file.
